1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium containing a parallel process control program, a parallel process control system, and a parallel process control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in a distributed-memory-type parallel computing system, a parallel process is performed by executing a given process in a plurality of processors in accordance with parallel programming using a data communication method, such as an MPI (message passing interface), in order to shorten the processing time.
Typically, in a parallel program using the MPI or the like, nodes to be used are statically registered in a list in advance. For example, in a calculation requiring N nodes, the registered nodes are sequentially used from the top of the list. In this case, “1” node serves as a master node and “N−1” nodes serve as slave nodes.
The master node performs “calculation” and “entire control”, whereas the slave nodes perform only “calculation”. Basically, the master node performs preprocessing before executing a main routine of the parallel program, that is, starts the slave nodes and establishes communication between the master node and each of the slave nodes. After performing the preprocessing on all the “N−1” nodes, the master node starts execution by synchronizing the program. Furthermore, the master node performs post-processing after execution of the main routine, that is, closes the processes of all the slave nodes and closes the process of the master node, so as to end the entire process.